It All Started On A Train
by EclipseFan4Life
Summary: just read the title wink wink. Updated! Chapter FIVE is up and running! Review please!rated k... for now
1. A Peek Into The Past

Disclaimer: Hey everyone! Ok, I wanted to say that I don't own any of these characters (although I wish I did) and I am just using these names to tell my story. Ok, so I hope you like it! Please review! Positive or negative, I want to know what you think! If I don't get many comments then this will be a one shot thing, but I think I have some

**!this is the preview before i begin the actual story!**

Hermione's pov.

It all started on a train. Well, my relationship with Harry that is. We had spent the whole summer at Ron's house, hanging out, camping, playing sports, fishing, and having a blast, just the three of us. I know Ron likes me and I like him too, but over the summer…. Well, let's just say I started getting some feelings for him.

I know, I know… this is a huge problem. Actually, this is 3 huge problems. The first problem is that I don't think he feels the same way. I keep having these dreams about him and I don't know….. I just don't know how I feel. The second problem is that I can't tell anyone. Even my best friend!

Speaking of my best friend, that leads me to my third and last problem. Ginny likes him. I mean, she REALLY likes him. Like, I think she may be obsessed with him. She has pictures of him everywhere! Not where he can see them of course, but still… it's kind of sick! And she's even dreamed up this whole imaginary story in her head of all these nice things he does for her and all the playful bantering matches they have, but from what I can see, it's all lies.

She says that when he looks at her his eyes light up and he's almost speechless, taking in her beauty. She also says that he's the one for her and that just because he hasn't asked her out yet doesn't mean he doesn't like her. While she tells me this, it almost seems like she's convincing herself. Whatever. I just hope she doesn't catch on that I like him…

Ok, so keep in mind that this is a preview to the story to come, so read and review!


	2. How It All Began

**Please review!**

**Chapter 1**

**Hermione's pov. **

Sadly, summer is over and we've all been back to school shopping to get our new wardrobes and books. Even though I love school I'm always sad when summer ends. I miss lounging around with my best friends and swimming in the lake. Oh, and watching Harry take off his shirt and flash his six pack isn't too bad either. wink wink

Ok, ok… that was way off topic.. ugh, I need to stop doing that! The more I try not to like him, the deeper I fall! Arg! I hate myself for this! It's going to screw up our friendship because things would be totally different between us. Besides, he probably doesn't like me anyways. Another thing is that he doesn't go for girls like me. He goes for girls who are thin and pretty and… well…. aw, I'm doing it again!

Alright, I just need to keep reminding myself that I just like him as my friend and that my best girl friend (well, ONLY girl friend) is desperately in love with him and would probably never even look at me ever again, much less talk to me.

Yeah, so basically I'm like the absolute worst friend ever! Well, I feel like it anyways. It's not like I'm actually going to act on my feelings for Harry. No, I have no feelings for Harry. Do you think that if I keep telling myself that I don't like him I will actually stop liking him.

Anyways, back to the point (and no, the point isn't that I NO LONGER LIKE HARRY), the point is that it sucks that summer has ended and it sucks that I have to sit in a boring train for hours while Ginny is across from me throwing herself at Harr…. Ugh, I can't even last 5 minuets without saying his name!

Whatever. Ok, so we just said goodbye to Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George and boarded the train.

"Oh my gosh, I am so glad we are finally far away from those weirdo boys! Ugh, all summer with them was too long if you're asking me" Ginny said, plopping down between Harry and I.

"Oh, well I don't recall anyone asking you Ginny. And leave Harry alone! He's probably sick of you hanging all over him all the time." Ron said, fingering his new wand case.

"Ron!" Ginny said, turning a red color that clashed poorly with her bright red hair.

"Well, am I lying? You've been hanging over him all summer like a lovesick puppy." He said, looking her strait in the eye.

"Hey! At least he knows I like him! It's not like you're love interest! She's like the only one who doesn't know you like her! I mean, I think Hermione has a right to know, don't you Ronald? Oops, did I say too much?" Ginny said cattily with an innocent smile on her face.

"why you little…" Ron said, lunging for her.

Harry caught him just in time. "Hey Ron? Why don't we go to the bathroom really quickly? It's kind of an emergency." He said, giving Ron a stern look.

Ron mumbled, but followed Harry out of the car and to the bathroom.

"Why didn't you tell me that Ron liked me? That's kind of big news Ginny!" I said in a hissy whisper.

"Well, I didn't think it was important. Plus, it's not like you like him too, right? RIGHT?" She said loudly.

"No! Ginny, no! Of course I don't like Ron that way! He's my best friend! I could never see myself like that with Ron! Besides, I think I like someone else" I said, looking her in the eye.

"Hermione! Why didn't you tell me? That's great! Who…" she trailed

"I don't know if I like him Ginny. I'll tell you later when I'm sure I like him, ok?" I said to her, noting that the guys were coming back.

"Ok, but know that I'm not going to let you off that easily." She said, giving me a pointed look, then opening her latest romance novel and pretending that she had been reading that book the entire time.

"Hey guys, all better?" I said, looking at Harry for a response. He gave me a nod and Ron grumbled something under his breath, looking at Ginny and glaring.

The boys sat down and everyone was quiet for a while. Infact, it was so quiet that I almost fell asleep until Ginny shut her book with a long sigh and threw it into her bag.

"Ugh, I am so bored! Is there anything to do except sit here on this stupid train?" Ron asked annoyingly for the hundredth time.

"Oh shut up Ron! If there was anything we could possibly be doing don't you think we would be doing it by now?" I said rudely, rolling my eyes at him.

"Hey, I know what we could do!" Ginny said excitedly. "How fun would it be if we played truth or dare like we used to when we were in first year!"

"Oh, I remember that game… and I also remembered how much I playing it and all of the stupid things I had to do… I remember one time I had to pee in someone's yard and I almost got caught! I really don't want to play. It sounds boring anyways." I said while flipping through a people magazine, knowing my cheeks were turning red.

"yeah Seriously Ginny, I'm not that bored." Ron said, looking out the window.

Ginny looked crushed when we said this and looked out the window sadly. I immediately regretted what I said, yet I really didn't want to play that game. I finally told myself that if Harry was going to play then I guess I would too. Who knows… maybe this game would lead to others and then finally lead to… well, never mind.

"Oh, come on Ron. It could be fun! And you said yourself, it's not like we have anything else to do on this stupid train." Harry said calmly, giving Ginny a friendly smile.

"Awesome! Ok, so everyone sit on the floor and lets get started. Can I go first?" she said, looking expectantly at the group. Everyone nodded, so she said "cool! Ok, let the games begin!"

**Please read and review!**

**!KiTTyKaTRoX13!**


	3. The Dare

**Please read and review!**

**!KiTTyKaTRoX13!**

**The bold printing is the character's mind's thoughts.**

**A peek into the past:**

"Awesome! Ok, so everyone sit on the floor and let's get started. Can I go first?" She said, looking expectantly at the group. Everyone nodded, so she said "Cool! Ok, let the games begin!"

**Chapter 2**

**Hermione's pov.**

Everyone gave a nervous giggle and looked expectantly at Ginny. She smiled and finally said "Ok Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Well…. Dare I guess." I said, looking at my feet.

"Ok then, dare it is. I dare you to….. um… go and lick the door handle. It doesn't have to be the one on our door, and how funny would it be if Hermione licked the handle to Draco's cabin? I would totally die of laughter! Like seriously, if you did that 'Mione I think I would pee my pants!" Ginny said, laughing.

"Oh god! Are you kidding me? no way! That is so embarrassing! I'm so not doing that." I said, looking at the group infront of me that was laughing and snickering. "Well I'm not!" I said.

"Oh, but Hermione you do have to do it. It's all part of the rules!" Ginny said to me, laughing hysterically.

"Fine, whatever Gin. But someone's coming with me. One person. Not all of you hyper idiots." I said, looking Ginny in the eye.

"Aw, you're no fun!" She said, trying to hide her smile.

"It's ok Hermione, I'll go with you" Harry said, standing up and giving me his hand to pull me up next to him.

**Oh my god! Oh my god! I feel sparks! My hand is tingling! When did the room get this hot? Why hasn't he let go of my hand yet? Does that smile mean something? What if….. what if he likes me?**

**Harry's pov.**

**Do you think she knows that I like her? I know she's been eyeing me all summer and she lights up when she talks to me. Should I make my move? I know she's been waiting for me to. I just… I just can't find the right time or the right was. There she is, looking at me again… god, I just want to kiss her right now. I want to feel her hair… I want to… well, nevermind.**

**Hermione's pov.**

Harry and I left our cart and headed down the long hallway, looking for Draco's cart. When Harry peeked into cart number 6, Harry grabbed my hand and whispered "this is the one. Now, Hermione… are you sure you want to do this? Because we can always lie to everyone else about it. I mean… if you want to" he said, looking completely serious.

"It's ok Harry, I think I can handle this." I said smiling.

I leaned down and was about to lick the handle when I heard a voice on the other side say "Hold on mate, I think I need to use the restroom."

The next thing I knew I was pulling Harry into the next cart and shutting the door quickly. Luckily, the cart was deserted and we were the only ones in it. Whew, that would have been embarrassing!

Harry looked at me questioningly and I said to him "Harry, one of the boil brothers (I came up with that one myself!) was coming and I really don't feel like getting a nose job after that door whacked me in the face."

Harry started laughing. "ok," He said, looking out the window. "well you go ahead and lick that thing and I'll wait right here for you." He said calmly.

"ok ok, I'll get it over with." I said, turning back towards the door.

When I reached the door, I leaned down and licked the handle as quick as I could, spitting out the bitter taste it left in my mouth from the brass handle and all of the germs going into my mouth.

I was turning around when I heard a cocky voice say "gee Hermione. I knew you liked me, but I didn't know that you had such trouble resisting me."

I turned towards the voice and saw none other than the dreaded Draco himself, smirking at me and giving me a cold, yet amused glance. Then he said "well, you can at least open the door for me so I don't have to touch your stupid mudblood slime…"

Well… that's about the time Harry came outside of the cart, pushed me out of the way, and lunged at Draco. Yeah. Drama drama drama. Harry beat the shit out him and that pretty much made my day. Yea, he was fighting for me. That totally boosted my ego. But then again, he was probably just fighting for his friend and her hurt feelings. Ugh, why can't he just see what's infront of him?

Finally when we got back to the room, Ginny had talked four of her other 6th year friends to join in the game. I think their names are Sarah Reeves, Michael Spears, Mark Spirnoff, and Joan Heart. Yeah. Their names basically said it all.

"What took you so long? You two took, like, a millennium to get back here! Everyone's already gone about three times each!" Ginny said, looking curious and worried.

"Well… we ran into a small…. Difficulty." Harry said to the group.

"What happened?" Ron said, eyeing Harry's cut lip.

"Well, let's just say it all would have been avoided if I hadn't been an idiot and forgotten to bring my invisibility cloak with me." he said, looking at his feet.

**Duh it would have been different you bozo**!

Then Harry sat down and gestured for me to sit down next to him.

"Ok, whatever. Lets just continue on with the game and leave this foul mood behind us, ok? Alright then. Harry, truth or dare?" Ginny said cheerfully.

"Ok, I guess I have no choice but to choose dare." Harry said.

"Ok Harry, I have the perfect dare for you. Are you up for it?" She said slyly.

"I guess I have no choice huh?" He said tiredly.

"Ok, good. I've been wondering for a long time who the famous Harry Potter likes I think it's time to find out once and for all. So that's your dare Harry. I dare you to take out your cell phone and call the girl you have a crush on. You don't have to tell her why you're calling, but you have to have a conversation with her." Ginny said.

"Go on mate" Ron said. "You're the one who picked dare."

Harry looked uncomfortable for a moment, but then he sighed and pulled out his cell phone. "Ok, whatever." He mumbled and scrolled through his phone for the number. (Ok, I know what you're thinking… in the book no one has a cell phone and it is a complete muggle thing, but I don't think the story would have been as affective if I had used owl instead. You'll see why later).

He pressed the talk button and the phone started to ring…

**PLEASE** if you are reading this **REVIEW!**


	4. The Phone Call

**sorry all... this is a quick chapter and i'll post my next one REALLY soon, but i won't post it until i have at least 6 reviews!**

**Chapter 2.5**

**A peek into the past:**

Harry looked uncomfortable for a moment, but then he sighed and pulled out his cell phone. "Ok, whatever." He mumbled and scrolled through his phone for the number.

He pressed the talk button and the phone started to ring…

**Ginny's pov. **

I think I've given up all hope. I mean, Harry called his crush about a minuet ago and no one's phone rang in our cart. You don't think he likes someone else outside of our school, do you? How would he even know her? I've never heard of anyone outside of our school that he knows. I kindof thought that we were his only friends, but now that I think about it… it's not so weird having friends outside of this school.

"It hasn't connected me with her yet." Harry said, looking at a part of his shoe intently.

well, at least it's a she I thought to myself.

Wait a minuet…. It hasn't connected him yet… that means it could still be me he's calling! Wait a minuet… I think my phone's ringing!

**Hermione's pov.**

I don't know why I even bother hoping. Of course he would go for Ginny. I mean, what would he want with me? he could have any girl he wants, so why would he settle for mediocre me when he can have perfection? Ugh, I wish I was prettier! Then I might have a chance!

wait… wait a minuet….. is that MY phone? No… it can't possibly be MY cell phone… could it?

Both girls picked up their cell phones at the same time. They looked up at each other and a look of worry and panic spread across their faces.

"Um… ok… on the count of three we'll answer the phone." Ginny said.

"ugh, ok…" hermione said

" one… two… three…" Someone said.

"hello?" We both said together.

One of the two girls faces broke into a huge smile…..one of the girls faces broke into tears.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. guess who

**A peek into the past**

"Hello?" We both said together.

One of the two girls faces broke into a huge smile…..one of the girls faces broke into tears.

**Chapter three**

**Harry's pov. **

**Oh god, I hope she isn't embarrassed. I really hope she isn't mad. What if everyone else gets mad at me? No, I don't care. I'm just glad she finally knows how I feel about her. I hope she's relieved. I seriously don't think my heart could take it if she rejected me. Either way, I hope our friendship isn't ruined over this……**

**Hermione's pov.**

**Oh my gosh, I can't believe it. I'm really utterly speechless. Me. He called me! Shockingly, my dream has come true! What are the odds! I'm sooooo excited! Oh gosh, what about Ginny? She looks totally heartbroken. I feel so sad for her! Her dream was shattered! I have a feeling this is going to be a LONG train ride. Wait a minuet… if Harry called me, then who is Ginny talking to? **

**Ginny's pov.**

**Oh. My. God. I'm speechless. I hate him. I'm crushed. I swear that Harry has taken a hammer to my heart and shattered it into thousands of tiny pieces. I want to curl up into a hole and die! Oh, and I hate my stupid parents! Out of all of the fricken times they could have called, why the HELL did they choose RIGHT THIS SECOND? And they called to ask what I wanted for my birthday tomorrow. Happy birthday to me…**

**Ooooh, I hate harry! How could he do this to me? How could he do this to his BEST FRIEND? He doesn't deserve Ron as a friend! He doesn't deserve ME as a friend! I'm so out of here…**

**Ron's pov.**

**I'm shocked and speechless. How could Harry do this to Ginny? Especially the day before her birthday! Bloody hell, how could he do this to me? I was supposed to be his best friend! Well, he was supposed to be my best friend anyways. I don't understand it! He knew I liked Hermione! He's a jerk! A slimebag! Wait… where's Ginny going? I don't even care. Wherever it is, I'm going with her… I know anywhere we go HAS to be better than staying here!**

**Hermione's pov.**

For a while, everyone stood there, looking between Harry and me. We just looked at each other and then I broke into a huge smile that took over my face. I couldn't control it! He smiled back at me and he gave me a wink. He was leaning over to kiss me when everything spun out of control.

Suddenly, everything started happening very fast. Harry leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. That seemed to pull everyone out of the silence.

Ginny leaned over and slapped Harry across the face. Then she ran from the room, crying. Ron, having watched his sister's departure, stood up and started screaming at us. Then he ran out and chased after Ginny, looking just as pissed as she was. By then Harry and I had pulled away from each other, but only far enough so that our foreheads and noses were still touching.

"I think we need to talk 'Mione" He whispered, smiling and staring into my eyes.

"Um…I think you're right. We also need to go and find Ron and Ginny, but first… Well, I've been waiting a long time to do this…" I said, pulling him forward and kissing him like I had wanted to do for weeks and weeks now.

This was it! My wish had finally come true. And surprisingly, I felt great! I know I'll patch things over with Ginny and Ron, but it will take time. But now Harry and I could work through this together.

We decided to go and talk to them separately. I waited in the empty cart from before, and Harry went to go and try to talk to Ron.

I spent some time sitting there and thinking about what I was going to say to Ron and Ginny. I started thinking aloud, but everything I said seemed wrong. It would either hurt them more than they were already hurt or make them hate me forever.

**None of this is our fault! We can't help how we feel for each other! I'm REALLY sorry that we hurt them, but seriously! I kind of feel bad though. I mean, I would have been crushed if Harry had called Ginny, so I can only imagine what she's feeling. Ugh, I'm a terrible friend! But I would hate myself if I let Harry go when I knew that I could patch up this friendship. Ugh, when did life get so hard? I just hope Harry gets back soon…**

When I heard a knock at the door, I figured it was Harry coming to get me so I could have a turn comforting Ginny and Ron, so I threw open the door and hugged the person on the other side, giving them a kiss on the lips.

I guess I should have looked at who it was that came through the door, huh?

Please read and review! – Sorry it was such a short chapter!


	6. Uh Oh

_**Thank you loyal readers! I'm so sorry that it'staken so long to post this chapter, but i've been on vacation. I've also been sick and also trying to keep up my grades in school, so please be patient with me. Well, here it is! please please please please post a review!**_

**_A peek into the past've _**

When I heard a knock at the door, I figured it was Harry coming to get me so I could have a turn comforting Ginny and Ron, so I threw open the door and hugged the person on the other side, giving them a kiss on the lips.

I guess I should have looked at who it was that came through the door, huh?

_**Chapter 4**_

**Hermione's pov.**

"Wow. Second time today you've been all over me. Come on mudblood, what's the deal?" the cocky voice said right next to my ear. I jumped back, throwing Draco into the hallway, trying to close the door on him so I could mope and have a few minuets to get over the embarrassing moment I just suffered.

When he wouldn't go away I asked him "Why the hell are you here Draco? Just leave me alone!"

"No, this is just too funny" he said, chuckling.

"Just go away Draco" I said, once again trying to push him out of the cart.

"No, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you threw yourself at me." He said in his cocky voice, staring at me like I was a piece of scum stuck to his shoe.

"I jumped at you because I thought you were….. someone else. Why did you come in here anyways? And a better question… why are you STILL here?" I said rather rudely.

"Wait a second, who did you think I was?" he said ignoring my question and looking at me like I was crazy.

"I'm guessing that she was waiting for me, Draco." A voice said behind him. "now get out of here before I make you get out!" Harry said.

"fine, whatever Potter. Just know that someday you will get what's coming to you." Draco said before turning around and sulking off toward his cart.

"yea, ok. If you say so." Harry said to Draco's retreating back. Draco in turn gave him a very rude finger before he went into his room.

"I hate that kid. What happened to make him so weird anyways?" harry asked me questioningly.

"well… now don't be mad at me Harry, but… when he came through the door, I didn't look to see who it was and I thought it was you and… i… well, I gave him a hug and kissed him." I said, my eyes watering.

He looked at me stunned for a moment. "It was an honest mistake 'Mione. Just try not to do it again!" he said, playfully tickling my sides with his bony but strong fingers.

"Believe me, I would never do that again. Ick! That action will never be repeated again!" I said quickly, looking into his eyes.

"oh, it's not the action that's the bad thing. Believe me, I like the action! But… lets try it on me this time, ok?" he sad, leaning in, kissing me, and showing me just how much he liked that action.

We finally broke apart and he put his head on mine, whispering "I think you'd better talk to them now 'mioney. I think you'd have an easier time reaching through to them than I would. Neither of them will even talk to me! I think you'd have a better chance of them listening to you".

"Ok, ok, I'll go find them. Where are they anyways?" I said, glancing towards the door.

"They went into Nevil's cart." He said.

"Alright, wish me luck." I said, pulling away and walking towards the door.

"Good luck" Harry said, pulling me closer for one final kiss. Then, I left to find our friends.

**Please please please review_! I won't update the story until I get at least 7 reviews for this chapter!_**


	7. AN Teaser Chapter

AN!!! OK GUYS, I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT IT'S TAKEN ME FOREVER TO WRITE AND IM ALSO SORRY THAT THIS IS SUCK A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT PLEASE BARE WITH ME! THERE'S PLENTY MORE TO COME AND I'M NOT SUFFERING FROM WRITERS BLOCK ANYMORE!!!! YEA!!!

OH, AND THIS IS FOR AMY B//C I PROMISED HER I WOULD WRITE THIS JUST FOR HER AND JO! BFFL!!!!!!!!!

I took a deep breath and tried to prepare myself for what I was going to say to Ron and Ginny. It's so frustrating that no matter what I say I'll be losing two of my best friends and we'll never be as close as we once were. After one last glance back at Harry, I opened the door and made my way to the hallway.

When I reached the hallway I felt the train jerk from under me and I grabbed onto the brass railing in the hallway. The lights flickered, and then they simultaneously blew out.

In the darkness, the train shuddered beneath me and before I knew what was happening I was thrown off my feet into a dark room. The lights all around the room were off and in the dark I could hear my classmates scared screams as the train jerked to a stop.

I reached for my wand, which should have been in the pocket of my robe, but it wasn't there. Cautiously I crawled along the floor, reaching in hopes of finding my missing wand. I found something, but the something wasn't my wand. Nope, what I found was much, much worse. It was… A hand


End file.
